


Acordar com você

by anajujorge



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajujorge/pseuds/anajujorge
Summary: Uma oneshot bem curta onde mostra como eu imagino como seriam as manhãs se kurapika e leorio estivessem juntos.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Acordar com você

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi só porque veio a ideia na cabeça mesmo e acabou dando vontade, mas eu tava com sono então tá meio bagunçado

Kurapika levanta e senta-se na cama. O escarlate de seus olhos se amenizava enquanto ele recuperava sua consciência. Leorio, que tinha um sono leve, percebe o movimento na cama e se vira, avistando as costas do loiro. 

— Aconteceu de novo, não foi? — Ele não responde. — Bom, pelo menos já é de manhã. Vou preparar um café para você. — Ele diz, passando sua mão por seus cabelos. 

Leorio se levantava lentamente, enquanto via o horário: 7:16. Geralmente, Kurapika tinha pesadelos sobre seu passado, acordando de madrugada. Semana passada, foi as três da manhã. Leorio sempre se encontrava confuso em como conforta-lo, mas sentia que ficava melhor nisso com o tempo. Sendo um ótimo cozinheiro, aproveitou essa oportunidade para fazer café da manhã para ele, como forma de afeto. Outra vantagem é que daria-lhe espaço. Ele dirigiu-se até a cozinha, e preparou panquecas e café. Algo simples, mas para ele, muito prazeroso de fazer. Logo quando acabou, Kurapika chegou na cozinha. 

— Bom dia, meu sol. — Ele disse, se direcionando a Kurapika. 

— Bom dia. — O loiro responde desanimado, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. O mesmo foi envolvido por braços fortes em um abraço.  
Ambos sentam-se a mesa para tomarem café. — Sabe, você pode voltar a dormir se quiser. — Sentia-se culpado em mantê-lo acordado. Ele disse mesmo sabendo que estava se direcionando ao cara mais teimoso que já conheceu. 

— Gosto de passar meu tempo com você, Sol. Nem adianta, vou encher seu saco o dia inteiro. — Ele responde em um tom brincalhão. 

Logo após tomarem café, Kurapika pede para voltarem para a cama, e assim eles fazem. Agora, a mão e a cabeça do loiro se apoiam no peito de Leorio. Uma das mãos do moreno percorriam seu cabelo loiro, enquanto a outra acariciava suas costas. O toque de seu namorado sempre ajudava Kurapika a relaxar, era aconchegante, algo que nunca teve antes. Achar conforto em alguém era... assustador e muito bom ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha como negar, afinal, era conforto. Leorio observava que os olhos cinzas iam piscando lentamente. Observá-lo era sempre bom. Adorava reparar em seus detalhes, gostava de coisas simples: o loiro que se destaca quando usa roupas azuis, os olhos cinzas que se clareavam no sol, as mãos que sempre pareciam saber o que fazer, a pupila que dilatava quando eles se olhavam, as bochechas que coravam bem frequentemente, a voz que sempre parecia calma, ao mesmo tempo que intensa. Leorio tinha Kurapika para si naquele momento, e era tudo o que importava.


End file.
